


Break Me

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: As always feel free to leave a comment here or send me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!





	Break Me

Veronica woke up in her bed with a hangover and several unread messages from Martha asking if she was okay. At first, she didn’t understand the concern, but then everything came rushing back. The party, the pinata, puking on Chandler’s shoes.

Shit.

She’d pissed off Heather Chandler.

Groaning, Veronica forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom to shower.

She had to apologize, sure, but there was no way she was going to do it until she was presentable.

Once she had showered, brushed her teeth, and gotten dressed, she went downstairs and ran out the door, grabbing her bike and setting off towards Heather’s house.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at Heather’s house, she parked her bike and made her way up the steps to the front door. It was unlocked, so she went in and quietly went up the stairs to Heather’s room.

She was still asleep when Veronica opened her bedroom door, tucked snugly into bed with a sleep mask over her eyes.

Veronica sighed and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe if she did something nice for Heather, it would help her chances at convincing her to keep her around.

With that in mind, she started a pot of coffee and took a mug from the cabinet. While she waited, she grabbed a glass from another cabinet and filled it with water, carrying it upstairs with her and setting it on Heather’s nightstand with a bottle of painkillers. If she was anywhere near as drunk as Veronica had been, her hangover would likely be pretty bad.

Satisfied, Veronica went back to the kitchen. Or, she would have, had Heather stayed asleep.

“Veronica,” Heather purred in that slightly predatory way, “I wasn’t expecting you so early.”

Veronica shrugged, trying her best to keep her nerves under control. “You’re not the kind of woman who likes to be kept waiting. I figured I’d be here early to try and catch you in a less terrible mood.” She gestured to the water and pills on the nightstand. “Those are for you. Figured you’d probably have a pretty bad headache.”

“How sweet,” Heather said, opening the bottle of pills and taking two. “Smart move, by the way. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were just being nice.”

“I can’t just be nice?”

Heather hummed. “You could, but that’s not what’s happening here.”

Veronica chuckled. “You’ve already got me all figured out then, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Heather smirked, “I’m not as dumb as I look.”

“Well, if you’re so good at figuring me out, then you know why I’m here.”

Heather nodded. “I’m interested to see how you go about trying to win me over with your apology.”

“Well, I suppose that all depends on what you want me to do.”

“Pardon?”

“I highly doubt you’ll let me just apologize and be done with it,” Veronica reasoned, “You want to punish me in some way. You want to humiliate me. So I’ll let you tell me how you want me to apologize.”

“And what makes you so sure that I’ll just let you back in?”

“Nothing. But there has to be something you want that’s worth keeping me around for. You wouldn’t have let me hang around you in the first place if I wasn’t useful.”

“Smart girl,” Heather muttered. “Alright then. Go ahead and apologize. On your knees.”

“Figured you’d go for something like that.” Veronica scoffed, kneeling between Heather’s legs. “Is this to your liking, Your Majesty?”

Heather threaded her hands in Veronica’s hair, twirling it around her finger. “I thought you were supposed to be apologizing, not sassing me.”

Veronica huffed. “I’m sorry for puking on your shoes.”

Heather smirked. _“And?”_

“And?” Veronica blinked. “What else is there?”

Heather frowned, tugging roughly on Veronica’s hair. “You disrespected me,” she hissed. “You stood in front of everyone and defended _Martha Dumptruck,_ of all people.”

Veronica scowled. “I’m not apologizing for that. I won’t let you humiliate her like that.”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Why? Because you’re _friends?”_ She laughed. “You haven’t been all that good of a friend to her lately. Why start now?”

“It’s…” Veronica sighed, “Martha isn’t like us. She’s good.”

Heather raised an eyebrow. “And you’re not?”

Veronica shook her head. “Not like she is. Martha doesn’t… she doesn’t know how to be mean. She doesn’t know how to hurt people. She doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that. I can’t just sit back and let you ruin her.”

“And why not?”

“Because she’s family. Sawyers look out for our family.”

Heather scoffed. “So you’re just going to disrespect me, then?”

“Not if you leave her alone. Just do that, and I’ll behave.”

Heather thought for a moment, carding her fingers through Veronica’s hair.

“If that’s not enough, then… I do have something else to offer.”

“What?”

“You wanted to hurt Martha because you’re angry, right? If… if you take it out on me instead, if you humiliated me, you wouldn’t have to go after her, would you?”

Heather hummed as she considered it. “Tempting. But, I think there’s something else I’d like from you. I’d still be taking things out on you, but with less humiliation.”

“What do you need from me?”

Heather tugged Veronica’s hair again, pulling her up until she stood in front of her. From there, she leaned up to whisper in Veronica’s ear.

“Your discretion.”

Veronica’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Heather eyed Veronica like a lioness eyes her prey. “You heard me. I need to know you can keep a secret.”

“Anything.”

“In that case, you’d better not tell anyone about this.” With that, Heather pulled Veronica down and brought their lips together.

It was an interesting sensation. Veronica’s lips were softer than any of the men she’d kissed.

She decided she’d definitely like to do this again.

The moment ended all too suddenly, however, when Veronica pulled back, dislodging Heather’s hand in her hair. She was blushing bright red down to her shoulders, and Heather took a moment to enjoy the sight.

“That- what was- _what?”_ Veronica sputtered, eyes wide.

 _“That,”_ Heather explained, “Is what I want from you. Whenever I want, you’ll make yourself available. Is that clear?”

Veronica blinked owlishly.

Heather rolled her eyes. “Or, if you’d prefer, you can leave and say goodbye to your second chance.”

“Just so we’re clear,” Veronica said, “That was you taking your anger out on me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, fine. I can handle that.” Veronica ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. “Just, maybe give me a little more warning this time?”

“No promises,” Heather said, pulling Veronica back in. “Now, do we have a deal?”

Veronica hardly had to think about it before she dove back into the kiss.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to leave a comment here or send me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!


End file.
